Passion Fruit
by treee
Summary: The fruit of one's body, the passion it creates, is the greatest gift known to man.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first chapter story and I hope I can keep up with it. But, I should, considering Im stuck at my Grandma's house for a week with nothing to do, but write. _

_Anyways, Im actually pretty proud with how this came out. And at this moment in time, I have no idea where it will go, but I do have plans. So Ill leave you to it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all of which who are owned by Smeyer.  
_

* * *

The morning light shone in through the window, the curtains haphazardly strewn on the pane from the nights activities shielding no one from the bright dawn. The golden glow penetrated the room, basking the white walls, turning them to a yellow hue. The glow crept along the walls, intimately touching furniture, reaching to the furthermost wall of the room. Against the wall rested a Victorian chaise, red as the dusk sun, turning ever more brilliant as the light slid along its frame, setting its two occupants aflame.

Two bodies, one a healthy tan, the other milky pale, gleamed, a sheen of sweat coating their naked flesh. The two bodies rutted against each other, breathy gasps permeating the hot summer air. The smaller of the two sat atop the larger frame of a male, hands on a broad chest, shoulders slumped and head downcast, dark locks framing the face. Strong hands gripped roughly on narrow hips, moving the body up and down slowly, yet harshly. The small hands rubbed luxuriously on the tanned chest, slender fingers wrapping in the dark curls adorning the slightly wrinkled pectorals. Guttural grunts left a slack mouth as the thrusts became short and sharp. A moan left plump, bruised lips and a head was thrown back, the man beneath the small frame letting himself go into the body.

After breaths were controlled and heart beats slowed, the man lifted the body off of his own, placing it back onto the chaise. The man walked over to a corner of the room, retrieving his clothing before slipping on the white dress pants and buttoning up the equally white shirt. He started searching around almost frantically before a presence behind him alerted him. An arm was outstretched, a fragile looking hand holding a black silk tie.

"Thank you." The man grunted out, placing the fabric around his neck, tying it in place before grabbing white blazer and heading towards the door. His hand on the handle, he turned and faced the naked body. "I'll make sure to tell Him of how... accommodating you were." He nodded and left.

The effeminate boy walked over the chaise, grabbing worn out khaki slacks, and an off-white shirt and a green vest. Dressing himself, he walked to the door, exiting and making his way out of the hotel, and onto the open street, leading him to a bazaar. The street was packed with patrons running in and out of shops, or quickly heading to carts to get the good produce. Children were running around playfully, laughing and skipping out of their mothers hands and fleeing from shop keepers who ran out yelling about "shenanigans".

The boy walked past a cart with various of fruit and picked up an apple, tossing a coin to the merchant before he could object. He tossed the apple into the air, squinting his eyes as it eclipsed the bright early sun. He meandered down the road losing himself in thought, until he realized he had came to his destination. He looked up at the large wooden doors, reaching up to one of the handles and pulling open with slight force. He entered into a long hallway, making his way down after hearing the door slam behind him.

At the end of the hallway, he was met by yet another pair of wooden doors that were intricately embroidered with gold designs swirling into one another. A pale hand wrapped around golden bar door handles and tightened as the boy took a breath before entering. With his head bowed down he opened the door slowly, turning around to close the heavy wood softly, and turning back to the center of the room, head still bowed.

"Ah, child. You have returned. Good, good." a flamboyantly chipper voice sounded. "I am expecting a guest, so if you please," he trailed off. This was obviously routine as the boy obediently walked over to a wall and stood next to a short pixie like girl with short black hair just reaching her chin. She was scantily clad in a powered blue baby doll dress, tight around the midriff, providing a bustea to create impressive cleavage. In the girls hand was a small fuzzy, yellowish red peach. Frail fingers held onto the fruit as if for her life. The boy nudged her hand with his own fruit filled one, smiling to her when she shifted her gaze from the floor to him. She gave him a weak smile in return just as the door at the back opened.

The flamboyant voice filled the room once more, greeting the newcomer. "Hello! It's so good to see you, old friend!" Footsteps echoed around as the guest entered to the center, joining the other.

"Hello, Aro. It has been quite long. I see you have been holding up quite well." A deep voice replied. It held amusement for the overly joyful man.

"Yes, yes. My business has been successful. I expect that is why you chose to meet here, James." Aro's voice dropped to its business like state, though excitement was still noticeable.

"You are correct." The man named James said, a smirk visible in his voice.

"Well, then, old friend, shall we take a look at my stock?" He bounced over to the persons lining the wall. "I assure you, they are the best there is. Quick to learn if they have not already." He started to name his "charges", giving information that previous clientele had generously offered. As he reached the end of the line, the man seemed uninterested. Aro, however, did not show an ounce of worry and only got more excited as he reached the pixie like girl.

"Alice. She is one of our newest charges. But do not let that fool you. She has such...experience." His smile could not be contained as James moved on to the boy next to her.

"And him?" He asked, a hungry tone coming to him. The boy was all but unfamiliar with that tone.

"He is our most frequently asked upon." The boy was surprised Aro wasn't jumping, the joy overwhelming him. "He is a fiery one, but many before have said he is well accommodating. And very willful to comply with requests."

"I'll take him." It was finite. The man's voice had gotten deeper, the boy could feel the lust radiating off of the presence in front of him.

They boy felt a jab at his calf and looked up and bright green met cold black. The hand holding the apple brought the fruit to full, red lips. The lips folded up and a set of straight, white teeth bit into the succulent red. Juices from the apple slipped from the side of the mouth and an innocent pink tongue darted out to catch them. The apple left the lips, to be replaced by a finger. Said finger slid in to meet the incisors which harshly bit down, breaking skin; red liquid leaking from the wound. The boy squeezed the finger, urging more blood out, as he dripped it onto the bitten fruit; his eyes never leaving the hungry ones before him. When he felt the fruit had enough of his essence, and offered it to the man still staring at him with intense desire.

"I offer you the fruit of my body, _sir_." The boy purred.

The man named James reached out to take the apple from the boys's hand, lightly grazing the fingers with his own. The boy ignored the need to shudder when he was met with cool flesh. Instead, his eyes followed the apple on its way to the older man's mouth. He bit into the fruit where the blood was cooling and suppressed a moan from escaping him.

"Good! Good! This is excellent! You will not be disappointed in your choice, James." Aro exclaimed. The black eyes left green as James turned to look to his exuberant friend.

"I will be waiting outside." He stated and left to the door at the far end of the room. The boy was about to leave when a strong grip held him in place. He turned and was met by the fierce gaze of Aro.

"You will not mess this up. He is more important than any old, fat government man searching for relief his wife does not grant him. Mess this up, and you will pay with your life." he seethed quietly. "Understand, _Edward?" _

"Of course, sir." Edward replied. His arm was released and he was shoved to the door.

"Enjoy your time, Edward!" All traces of malice gone and forgotten in an instant. Edward walked out the door and into the bright midday. He saw a horse drawn carriage and made his way up. A man in a suit opened the door and Edward stepped up into the spacious area. On plush leather seats sat the man named James. He had long blond hair tied back with a simple black ribbon. His face was every bit masculine with a strong jaw and sharp cheek bones, a smirk occupying his lips. He motioned for Edward to join him, but pulled the boy onto his lap as he made for the seat opposite the man. Edward yelped and tried to relax, the arms around his waist tightened. A light kiss was placed on his neck and the man inhaled the scent of the boy.

"You smell delicious. I can't wait to have _every_ bit of you, _Edward._" Said boy didn't know how this situation was different from any other time, but he soon got the overwhelming feeling that he was not safe with this man.

* * *

_Please tell me if this is continuation worthy! Reviews will definitely give me that kick in the ass to keep on going! _

_Thanks for reading!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I need to state a few facts before you move on to the chapter. So please read! This is VERY important. Well, not VERY, but it is important. First, the time period this is set in is about mid to late 1800s in France. Second, this is a Jasper/Edward story, but for that to be, the story must develop first with James and Edward. Third, this may or may not be an all human fiction. I do have plans, but that aspect is very controversial at the moment. _

_And now that that is over! I would like to thank everyone for their reviews! They were great and really kicked my ass. So here the new chapter is!_

_Disclaimer: Smeyer owns characters. I don't.  
_

* * *

A hot mouth attached itself to my neck, sucking and biting none too gently, but surprisingly making up for it by kissing and licking at the wound. I craned my neck, allowing more of my sensitive skin to the man. He delighted in the exposure, paying rapt attention to my flesh. He devoured me, relishing in the taste of me; even though, I'm quite sure I still had the taste and smell of my previous job. I wonder if I'll be allowed a bath, but with the way he is carrying on, he doesn't seem to mind.

An arm tightening around my waist brought me out of my thoughts. I gasped as my shirt was pulled from the confines of my trousers and a hand snaked its way up my torso. Cool leather met my skin, sending a shock up my spine. I let out a low moan, the hand massaging my chest while a bite was administered to my shoulder. My breaths were boarder lining ragged when I felt the carriage come to a stop. The mouth left the attack on my neck and my shirt was replaced.

I was raised up from James' lap and put to the side as he got up and out of the luxurious compartment. I quickly followed, keeping my head bowed once more. I was on the first step when a hand reached out to mine for assistance. I chanced a glance up towards my suitor and saw James, a light smile on his mouth. I placed my own hand in his, a smile gracing my features.

I walked along the path to what I assumed must be his house; I was full with surprise, as a client had never taken me to his place of rest. All I could see was the gravel beneath my feet, and the blossoming flora to the sides. The colorful vegetation was unlike those of which I have seen. Thick shrubbery of the purest green contrasted with the vibrant yellows, reds, oranges, violets, pinks and blues. They glistened with the morning dew and I had no choice but to feel peace as I got closer to the end of the path.

Unfortunately, my gaze went back to watching my feet, and just in time; the pair in front of me had stopped its travel and the creak of a door being opened rang through the morning air. I felt a hand on my back guiding me up the steps into the home, glad my head was down, for I'm sure the extravagance would have disabled me. The flooring alone made me gasp. I felt ashamed for dirtying the magnificent marble with my civilian shoes that were covered in dirt and soot.

The glittering marble was engraved with gold and silver vine-like designs coiling around each other sensuously. The routes zig-zagged, looped, twisted and turned around every square inch of the floor. My eyes followed every line made, and I was surprised when it didn't result in dizziness. I found myself once again losing track of time as I was halted from my further advancing. I dared not look up, but patiently waited for any sign of instructions.

The hand on my back started a bold caress, descending to my waist and messing with my tucked shirt. I tried to keep up a facade, but failed miserably when the devious hand grabbed a handful of my rear. I gasped lightly, then bit my lip to keep fresh sounds in. The strong hand massaged my backside a few moments more before releasing me, to my relief or chagrin I didn't know, and slid its way back up my body.

I was maneuvered into another room; this time, my feet met plush carpet the color cream. I heard the door behind me close softly and the hand left me, warmth disappearing. I saw one pair of feet come to the front of me, staying for a moment before moving to behind me. I heard the muffled footsteps from the expensive shoes as the circle was completed, the shoes coming a fleeting space from my own, almost touching. Two fingers were brought to my chin, raising my head, my eyes finding black ones.

"Quite the piece of work you are, Edward." James smirked, sending a shiver down my spine. I didn't know how to feel about this man, so I kept my face blank like with all the others before him. He only seemed amused and chuckled lightly, "even your scowl has such beauty." His free hand stroked my cheek, something undistinguishable passing through his eyes. His hand tangled itself into my bronze locks, petting me ever so softly. "How about a bath, Edward? You can relax into your new surroundings." I nodded my agreement, like I even had to choice to refuse.

His hands left their ministrations, James turning and walking to the far side of the room; I quickly followed, keeping my eyes on his back. Even under the cloth of his suit, I could see the working of taunt muscles; His stature held that of great power, even while walking around his own sleeping quarters. The room he led me too was dark and shaded, but I could tell it was great in all meanings of the word, and even more brilliant when James pulled back the drapes on a large floor to ceiling window. Bright light enveloped the room, making it glow.

In the center of the room, basking in the spotlight from the window, was a large

marble white clawfoot tub. The ends were both raised and arc-backed, creating the perfect form for bodies to rest upon. The clawed feet were golden-are those gems lining the foot and the tubs connection point? A faucet was at the midpoint of one of the sides, this too, gold. My gaze moved from the tub, searching for James. I spotted him by a washing basin, pouring water into the bowl. The whole structure looked to be made of opal and contrasted to the tan wall it was placed at.

James beckoned me over to him with a smile. I slowly made my way, keeping my eyes on him. He had turned back to the basin and was soaking a cloth in the liquid. I stood next to him and admired the care he used. He then picked up another cloth and dried off his hands. He moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my midriff, making me jump. I could feel a chuckle vibrate from his chest and into my back. I hadn't noticed that my vest was removed until I felt his hands pull my shirt up and out from my trousers and begin to work slowly on the buttons; with each button undone he placed a bite or kiss to my neck.

I felt a jolt when cold hands slid up my torso. My body tried to inch away from the hands and into the solid chest. James whispered into my ear that it was alright and I knew better than to show my disbelief. He slipped the thin fabric of my shirt off of my body and snaked his hands back down to my waist. I was stripped of my pants and shoes only to be left in all my glory to this man who confused me more than any.

He walked back to the water basin and pulled out the rag, wringing it to release excess water. I watched with an alert eye while he stepped closer to me. He smiled once more and brought the rag to my shoulder. He rubbed in slow circles, picking up the grime from my skin. Stray water droplets trekked down my arm and chest, cooling quickly and raising bumps on my flesh. He dipped the cloth back into the warm water, repeating his actions to more of my body.

I gasped out loud as the cloth shyly drifted over my groin. The teasing lasted for less than a moment and moved to my thighs. I whimpered at the loss of sweet contact and tried to get more friction. A hot breath ghosted over me and I knew James was chuckling at my slight turmoil. A heat was stirring in me and he knew it all too well. The rag fell to the floor with a grotesque squash and cold hands roughly grabbed my backside. Lips attached to my inner thigh and teeth nipped playfully. My senses were overriding, my body overheating. My mind was cluttered and comprehension failed me.

How could this man bring me so much pleasure from nothing more than hands massaging my rear and a mouth trailing my thighs? My body had never reacted this way to any form of sex. Sure, this man was undeniably beautiful, and strong in a way I've never seen any man, but just the small praise to my body had my blood heading south and my body unbearably hot.

"Are you ready for your bath, Edward?" The breath was on my groin once again. I lamely nodded, not trusting my voice, or lack thereof.

He stood and picked me up from the back of my thighs. I wrapped my legs around him and moaned when my erection was caught between our bodies. My arms wove around his neck, my hands tangled into his hair. My head was lightly bowed and my eyes lidded, I tried catching my breath, movement to the tub causing friction to my sex.

We stopped and I was placed gently into the filled tub. Warm water and bubbles sloshed around me. I wasn't sure how or when, and I really didn't care either, the tub was filled. I looked back up at James with a hungry expression. He stepped back a pace and started to unbutton his shirt. The expensive fabric flowed off him like silk. Hard muscles rippled under pale skin. His body was magnificent. I wondered why he would need to hire a lowly whore when he could clearly obtain any woman or man of his desire.

My eyes raked from the defined abdominals to the pecs. When my scrutiny was finished, I saw him smirking, an eyebrow quirked. I blushed and his face softened. He dropped to his knees by the side of the tub, picking up a vial of colored liquid. I tipped my head back under the water to soak my hair. I came back up and wiped the bubbles from the face. He smiled and opened the vial, pouring the liquid into his hands. He started to massage the fragrant shampoo into my scalp, breathy moans leaving me. When he was finished, I slipped back under the water to clean out my hair.

He started to scrub down my body with a sponge, but it was soon lost and only his hands were touching me. I leaned my head back and felt it land on his shoulder. I was deeply breathing into his neck, the warm water and his cold hands sending jolts right through me. I silently begged him to do the one thing I wanted most, and moaned heavily when he did. His hand grasped my erection and started to pump slowly. One of my hands went up and laced in his thick locks, tugging as much as I dared. I needed more friction, but was granted none, James was keeping his slow and steady pace. My panting became erratic and I felt the tell tale signs of my orgasm. My body started to tighten.

"Come for me, Edward." And as his lips crashed onto mine, his mouth hungrily devouring my moans, I came into the now chilled bath water, and James hand. His mouth stayed on mine, the ravishing kiss turning into a gentle one. His tongue slipped between my lips and danced with my own to the slow tune of my breathing. Not many of my previous jobs had kissed me. Hell, some didn't even look at me. But something about this, maybe the feel of his soft lips against mine, or the cool appendage finding every nook and cranny of my mouth, or maybe the hands holding me, caressing me lovingly, felt right. Well, as right as it can be for a man to be kissing a teenage boy.

I was disappointed when his lips left mine. He picked me up and out of the tub, grabbing a warm towel, and began to dry me off. When he was finished, he took me out of the wash room and into his sleeping quarters in his arms. I felt exhausted, being up all night and from the activities in said wash room. I was already asleep in his arms and barely registered him placing me onto his plush bed and tucking me in. Or the kiss that was planted on my forehead. Or even if the voice I heard calling out to James about some emergency had been real or not. It was not long before I drifted off to dream of strong, blond men with pale, ice cold skin.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! And one more thing, the next chapter might not be up super fast seeing as my brother just got home from Afghanistan for two weeks, but I will update as fast as my schedule allows. Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_OKAY! Chapter 3 is finally here! I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed and added my story to favorites and alerts. It means a lot to me. And so for that, and to make up for the long time between updates, here is Chapter 3 full of 1765 word filled smut. This had to be the most intense smut I've wrote. And not for themes, just in general for how sexy I think it is. I usually find inspiration for each of my smuts, and this chapter's happened to be the song "Straight to... Number One" by Touch and Go. I suggest you listen to it while reading. It really sets the mood. Now onward!_

_Disclaimer: characters owned by smeyer.  
_

* * *

_I felt cold. Freezing cold. Like my life force had been ripped from me. But I was still here. No matter how dead I felt, I was still alive. But cold. Oh, so, cold. I could feel nothing but the consuming icy ache ripping away at my chest. Like I was being torn open. But, no, that would grant me freedom from this anguish and that could not happen. Instead, frigid darkness devoured me whole. I wished to scream, cry, thrash, anything to find the smallest bit of solace. The cold in me increased, running rampant through my veins. In the distance, a flash of red appeared for the slightest of a moment, and I knew, there was no way out. _

I woke with a start, immediately sitting up and alert. My mind was in a fog, my vision blurry, and a cold sweat layering my skin. My heart was about to jump out of my chest, it was pounding so hard. I attempted to steady my breathing, and closed my eyes. One hand nervously dove into my hair while the other arm wrapped around myself. I still felt jumpy, even after my breathing and pulse decreased, and my mind was exhausted, but I was wide awake. There was no way I'd be able to fall back to sleep in this state. I couldn't remember what terror caused my frantic awaking, but I did remember one thing: unbearable cold. I didn't even want to remember what had caused the frigid, broken feeling.

I lazily opened my eyes, looking at my surrounding. The room I was in was very dim, small clusters of candles sticks were scattered here and there. From what I could see by the pale golden glow of the candle flames, there wasn't much in this room. Across from where I sat, in an illuminated corner was a mahogany armoire. It was huge and reached just a foot or two from the ceiling. I could see the deep groves of the designs, but couldn't make them out in the muted light. Squared frames held flashes of color on the face of the structure. I could only wonder if it consisted of various paintings. My eyes roamed over the dark red walls and found nothing more in the room besides the bed in which I resided. Cool red fabric pooled around my waist, disheveled from my nightly disturbances and sudden waking.

My hands fell to the silk bedding, followed by my head falling onto the soft pillow. One arm came back up, covering my forehead and eyes. I ended sleeping well into the evening, exhausted from lack of sleep the night before and the events that succeeded my coming to this home, and still found no purchase of my depleted energy.

I shot up once more realizing exactly where I was. A client's home. I fell asleep in a client's home. And not just any client; an old friend of Aro's, my wretched...owner. I felt myself begin to panic as I thought of the consequences that were sure to come when James relays the message of my inability to please him. How I fell asleep after my own sexual release when James himself was left unsatisfied. I winced subconsciously. Surely I was in for a great thrashing. I did not heed Aro's words, the threatening tone in his voice.

My musings were interrupted when the door at the far wall creaked open. My head snapped toward the intruder and I felt fear well up inside of me, hidden under my hard mask. I instantly bowed my head after James closed the door and started his ascent to me. My heart resumed its assault on my rib cage, my chest heaving as I breathed deeply in through my nose. I could feel his presence directly to my side, bone chilling fingers reaching to frame my face, lifting my gaze to his, I repressed a shudder. The cold feeling of his hands reminded me of my anxiety, causing me to flinch slightly. I met his eyes, still black as coal, but slightly warmer than before. This did nothing to calm my fear, however. I hardened my face, keeping it blank. I'm not sure if this phased him, for he only looked deep into my eyes and smiled.

"Why are you so anxious, Edward?" Could he really tell my heart was beating so nervously? Had my mask of indifference failed me so easily? My surprise must have showed and I mentally cursed myself. "Edward, there is no need for worry." He smirked and I felt my face go slack, all thought of before this moment left my head. His face then became serious, the smirk off his lips, his eyes boring into mine, as if searching. His hands made their way into my hair, one going to my neck while the other fingers gripped and twisted my mane. I slowly raised to my knees on the bed, the thick blanket slipping from my waist, leaving my naked flesh out in the open. My body was centimeters from his, our faces almost connecting. Shallow breaths came from parted lips and mingled together; his breath was cold, mine hot. His aroma was intoxicating. My eyes moved to his lips, my hands moving to his face. It was as chilling as his hands. I looked back up into his coal eyes and found them swimming with pure desire. He leered at my mouth with a deep yearning. His look sent a shudder down my spine.

His hands left my head, feeling their way to my back, groping me with such experience. The frigidness sent shock waves throughout my body. His hands lingered on every expanse of skin they touched. I was panting and gasped out loud when his sinful hands grasped my rear, hefting me so my bare chest was flush against his clothed one. He held me tight to him; his body was hard as marble and cold as death. His face moved to my neck, his cheek pressed to the column of skin. He breathed in deeply and exhaled with a shaky groan. He was planting open mouthed kisses to my shoulder and slowly ascending up my neck. I had never been in such ecstasy in my life. I had never been this turned on. This was, by far, the most erotic moment I had ever experienced.

He was kneading my behind and praising my neck with his wicked mouth. I arched my back into his chest, filling his hands with more of my backside. I threaded my hands into his hair, urging for more of his mouth. He answered with a rough grab at me and a sharp bite to my neck. I moaned out wantonly.

"Edward, you are just too delectable for your own good." He whispered huskily into my ear. "I want every part of you."

I lifted his mouth from my neck and brought his face to mine. I stared at him through half lidded eyes, my lips touching his just barely. "Then take me." And the beast was released. James' mouth worked on mine with such a sweet intensity. The kiss was passionate, yet firm, and all together satisfying. My tongue danced with James' cold muscle, the two twisting and turning together. It was tantalizingly slow, creating more need deep within me. He tilted his head to gain more access to my mouth, finding every nook and cranny with his tongue.

I worked my hands on his shirt, opening the first few buttons and snaking my fingers under the cloth, slowly rubbing his skin. His chest felt like a block of ice, hard and cold, numbing my fingers. He was groaning into my mouth as I snapped open the rest of the buttons. I relished in the feel of his body under my hands, the muscles writhing under my ministrations. He mirrored my actions, his own hands moving over me like liquid ice. It seemed to have lasted hours; our mouths moving as one whilst we discovered parts of each other. I reluctantly pulled away from him, catching my breath, both of our chests heaving. I removed my hands from James, earning a confused look and slid from his grasp, though difficult as it was, he complied. I sat back on the bed and moved backwards to the middle. I looked at James, tempting him to come and get me. I gave him an enticing crooked grin, lifting a finger and bending it to my direction.

"Oh, Edward." He groaned, letting the shirt drop from his shoulders. I moved my hand to my chest and rubbed my nipples, gradually going lower to my erection, grasping it lightly. I tossed my head back allowing crude noises to escape me. I made a display of licking and biting my lips. I felt a pressure on the bed and looked up to see James directly in front of me. His presence was so sudden that I was a bit taken aback. I regained my composure and took in his naked form. His pale skin glowed in the light of the candles giving him an inhuman look. I marveled at his beauty, but was pulled out of my musings, literally, when he wrapped his hands around my ankles and brought me closer to him. I moaned when my erection came in contact with his. He was cold all over and I just managed to repress a shiver from escaping me.

His mouth connected to my neck, giving it copious amounts of attention; licking an area before biting, leaving a mark, and kissing as a parting favor. My moans could not be contained, not like James would object to them. They filled the room, coupling with my heavy breaths, during James descent down my torso. He pulled a nipple into his mouth with sharp teeth, surely leaving a bruise. He sucked on it with light force, I gripped onto his blonde locks, arching my back to get more into his mouth.

"Sir... oh, God!" I gasped out. He replied by attacking my nipple's twin. His hands crept lower on my body, one at my hips while the other strayed to farther and below. His fingers lightly touched my heated member, teasing it with agonizing, fleeting touches. I tried to get more of my organ into the iced hand, to cool my unbearably fired up sex, only to be denied. The hand in James' hair unraveled itself and snaked down to the hand over my groin. I pulled the hand up and brought it up to my face. James released the skin above my naval and looked at me, confused. I licked at the tip of his index finger languidly before sucking it into my mouth and licking up the rest. James' smirked at me, but not before I caught the slight widening of his eyes.

He kept his gaze on me, sinking lower down my body. I watched through heavy eye lids as he reached my groin. He blew cool air over it, earning a violent twitch and a groan. His tongue slipped out and slid its way into the slit on the head. I added another one of his fingers into my mouth, working diligently to distract myself from an orgasm. James kissed up and down the sides, licking at the base and tip. I mirrored his actions, our eyes never left each other. He swallowed me whole, causing me to open my mouth, his finger tips leaving slight pressure on my lips. He took his hand from my mouth, for my fingers that occupied his wrist we now curled in the bed sheets. The saliva slicked appendages were at my puckered entrance, circling slowly.

No matter how experienced I was in the profession of sexual soliciting, the first breeching was always a shock. The two fingers slowly pushed through the tight ring of muscles, cooling the flame inside me. My breathing hitched in the slightest as I adjusted to the intrusion. James distracted me with his icy tongue and I felt his fingers reach to the second knuckles. He leisurely moved them in and out of me. My body writhed in anticipation of more. His mouth let free my erection and moved to nip at my hip bones and suck my waist line.

"Edward, you taste better than I thought." James purred. I threw my head to the side, breathing into the sheets. I whimpered as his teasing continued. His comments on how angelic I was, and innocently beautiful. I was baffled. I was tainted, dirty, used. And yet, he treated me as if I was virgin, and he was about to take my precious flower. I cried out, forgetting my current thoughts, when his fingers crossed out the nerves inside me. He pulled out and I whimpered at the empty feeling, regaining myself when I realized what was next. He pulled me closer to him, wrapped my legs around his waist. His erection was at my entrance and I held my breath as he entered. It was a sharp feeling, my muscles tightening around his girth. My eyes were shut, my teeth gnashing. James paused for a moment, his lips connecting with my in a soothing manner.

My hands were a his back, dull nails raking up to his neck. I was full with him to the brim and urged him to move with my moans and gasps. His thrusts were slow, but held great force. I held onto him when he started to rise his torso. I was now seated in his lap while he was on his knees. My arms hung behind him, his hands on my waist. Our bodies moved together, creating static with my lava like heat and his frigid ice. My moans became louder, his grunts more guttural. He lifted me up and down his body with a slow rhythm. His mouth reached for my neck, sucking with each thrust. My hands roamed over every area I could reach, aiming to bring him closer to me.

My erection was trapped between our bodies. The friction from our grinding was delicious. I could feel my impending end looming above my head. My moans were more broken as I tried to alert James to what was about to happen. He pressed his lips to my ear and whispered "let yourself go, my beautiful Edward." I cried out, my ejaculate covering both of our bodies and sticking us together. My head hung loosely on his shoulder, I whimpered due to my over sensitive member being stuck between us. He kissed the side of my hair and thrust a few more times before I felt him release in my hole. We sat for a moment catching our breaths. My mind was empty and my body numb. In all of my years, I had no words to explain what just happened.

James laid me back down on the bed. He got up from the bed and made his way to the other side of the room. It must have been my dazed state, for he seemed to have been gone for no longer than a second. He carried with him a wet rag and wiped off my sweaty, cum covered body. The cool water felt refreshing, just like James' skin. I smiled contentedly, though I probably looked like a fool. James returned the smile and wiped his own body off, except, he didn't look to be sweat soaked. He entered the bathroom once more and came out sans rag. He pulled back the covers of the bed and slid under them, bringing me to him. His chin was on the crown of my head, his cool body wrapped around mine. I drifted off to sleep, James cooling me off from my high.

***

I opened my eyes to the dull light of the morning. I groaned sleepily and slowly sat up. I looked around at my surrounding and remembered that I was in James' home. Memories from last night flashed before my eyes. I smiled to myself and looked over to find the bed empty. I frowned and got up from the bed. I had to find my clothes so I could leave. I sullenly looked around, thinking of the last time I had them on... in the wash room. I made my way to the door and creaked it open. I was met with the sight of a naked James washing his face up with water from the opal basin. He looked over to me and smiled, dazzling me.

"Good morning, Edward." He greeted, grabbing a dry towel and dabbing at his face.

"Good morning, Sir." I replied. "I was wondering where my clothes happened to be?" I queried, looking about the room.

"Of course. They are out in the armoire." I nodded my thanks and turned to leave but was caught by a cold hand. "You need to be washed up, Edward." He pulled me to him and took out the washing cloth. He started to clean my back and neck and soon my rectum, cleaning away the dried cum. He smiled at me when he was finished. "You will find that your clothes have been cleaned."

I blushed. "You are far too generous, Sir." But he only smiled more and patted my rear, sending me to the next room. I quickly dressed myself and looked to James who was now in a pair of casual tan slacks.

"I will show you out." I nodded and followed him to the door. I kept my head down during the journey, listening to his footsteps as guidance. I heard the steps stop and looked up into the face of James in front of two large doors. He lifted my head up and lightly kissed my lips. "Thank you for last night Edward." I blushed once more. His lips quirked up in response. "My chauffeur will drive you to the outside of town." I nodded once again and smiled up at him.

"Goodbye, Sir." He turned and started walking away. I dared not chance a look back, instead stepping forward and opening the doors. I was greeted by crisp sunlight and warm air. I smiled to myself as I walked down the path to the carriage and even while I was taken to the dainty town I lived in. I smiled while I walked through the familiar bazaar, picking up an apple from the usual stand and tossing a coin to the merchant. I smiled as the extra leap in my step lead me to Aro and undoubtedly, my next possible client. And I smiled when I was granted the morning off to relax in my rooms with my sister, Alice.

Alice had always been very intuitive. She seemed to know when something would happen, even before it did, therefore she caught on quickly to my chipper mood. She was wise for her age, being two years younger than myself, she was the age of thirteen. Growing up as we had caused us to realize that we are all we really have, and we had to have tough skin to live as we did. Alice was fragile when we first came into the care of Aro, fresh after our parents death; if you could call it that. It was more of disappearance. Anyways, Aro was apparently a family friend of our father's, hence, we were left in his custody. I still wonder today if our parent knew of the little business their dear friend ran. Alice claims they would never associate with such scum as a whore handler, deeming them oblivious, and Aro a manipulator. Of course, I knew this. How else could the most renown brothel in all of France, possible Western Europe, be kept from authorities? I had pleasured my fair share of officers in my short time here.

"Don't get too happy, Edward. Some man is coming to pay for oral sex from you." Alice said all knowingly, with the usual excitement in her tone held at all times, putting a damper on my mood, but making me laugh, nonetheless.

"Thank you, Alice. I appreciate how worried you are for my well being and happiness." I plopped down on my bed, missing the large plush one at James home already.

"Don't worry. It won't last long. He isn't as young as he used to be." She giggled in her girlish way. "Now care to explain to me why you are so chipper this morning?" She asked, looking over at me with her large brown eyes.

"Shouldn't you know? You always know." She was shaking her head before I finished, he short hair wisping across her face.

"I do not. I could only see you walking down a path with a smile plastered on your face." Her eyes were now down cast and she looked uneasy. "I didn't know if you were alright or not. I could not see you last night. It reminded me of when mother and father..." she trailed off and I knew exactly what she meant. Alice had always kept track of my whereabouts ever since our parents disappeared. On that night, Alice was not able to see them, but then she did not understand her gift and shrugged it off at the time. I knew she had something else on her mind, but let it go, knowing it would appear to me later. Either she telling me, or myself delving in to find it.

"You're not going to need that apple if your only to be performing orally today." Her attitude drastically changed back to her usual, excitable self. I shrugged and bit into the fruit, enjoying it, seeing as I hadn't ate in a few days time. I quickly finished my apple and Alice threw a peach at me. "Eat up. You only have a few minutes." I did as she told and washed my face off in the corner of the room at the old water basin. It reminded me of the one occupying James' washing room. Fought between the urge to smile or frown. The memories from the past twenty four hours being that of happiness, but disappointment at the thought of them likely to not happen again.

There was a loud rapping against the bedroom door. I jumped and Alice giggled at my surprised reaction. I glared at her before stepping out of the room and making my way to where I expected Aro to be. I entered the large, circular, domed room and saw a fairly elder man standing next to the handsome and young Aro. He smiled at me and threw his long black hair away from his pale face.

"Ah, there he is. Come, come, Edward. This man has requested you for some company." The man must have payed very generously just for oral sex. Aro showed his excitement on his sleeve. He failed to notice that I hadn't brought an apple without knowing I would not be needing such.

I followed the man to the back rooms where such quick solicitations were given. I closed the door behind me and turned around to find myself face to face with the mans old, wrinkly appendage. I had a mask of indifference as I kneeled down, and searched his mind for what he wanted. I inwardly cringed: a freaky one. I set myself to work on the man before me, giving him exactly what he asked for. Even if he didn't know it.

***

I was finished with my client a good ten minutes later, my jaw sore from the constant working. I pocketed the few coins I was given as a tip and started walking to my rooms. As I was walking past the room in which I met the nameless old man, I heard voices coming forth. Usually, I would have kept my descent, but this time, I head my own name being called.

"...Edward is my best male! I can't just let you take him!" I had never heard Aro speak to a potential client with such fury.

"I am willing to pay anything." I could not tell whether the voice was familiar or not. What concerned me, though, was the fact that Aro was turning down the prospect of money he could never possibly get for me. _Me!_

"I could gain more by keeping him here and working him to the willing clientele!" Aro was exasperated, and for a moment I could tell he was battling between selling me off to this man or keeping me for more profit.

"If you feel that way, Aro, then I guess I will just have to keep coming back and paying for him so no other can take him." It was a final and threatening answer. I was shocked that someone who I didn't even know was battling the single most dangerous man in all of France for me. I felt a pang in my chest, not understanding what it was.

"And I have every right to refuse." Aro spoke defiantly. I was not sure how to feel about his keeping me. Aro is one of the few that I could not read. I never knew what was going on in that head of his.

"You wont refuse when you see the amounts I am willing to pay for him." And I heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

"You are making a mistake in doing this! What could you possibly want from a whore boy? What can he give you that no other can, James?" I gasped as Aro yelled out the last few words. The footsteps halted.

"You know what he can give me, Aro." The voice was calm, but low and menacing. I felt it vibrate through me. I felt the power hidden behind it.

It was a long moment before Aro replied. "I will not let such a fate befall him." It was an emotionless response.

"Like his parents would think this any better." And a door slammed signifying the ending of the conversation. I slid against the wall, down onto the floor. My heart had stopped, my mouth dry, my head pounding. My parents. James knew my parents. I could not think beyond that fact. I slowed down my breathing and rose onto weak legs. I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could take me to my room. My pulse was racing, and not from the sudden adrenalin. My eyes were blurred with tears affecting my vision, disabling me from seeing the object I ran in to. I fell on to my rear and looked up into a pale face framed with blond curls and brilliant golden eyes. The person offered a hand, but I only jumped up, muttered something I hoped sounded like an apology, and ran.

* * *

_Sooooooo, a nice long update for the fans! The plot is really beginning now! And as you can see, Edward and Alice still have their abilities as they do in "Twilight" only I added a little tweak. Edward can read minds, but it isn't constant. He has to go into the persons mind to read it. That's why he is so popular. He knows exactly what the people want. Our little sex kitten! _

_I hope you enjoyed! I am not quite sure when the next update will be up. My brother's vacation is over, but for the week I will be up in the mountains with out signal for anything. I will be working on the fourth chapter, though! A peaceful environment should help. _

_Please review!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_FINALLY! I updated! Oh, Rob. It has been long. And I apologize profusely for keeping you waiting, but some unexpected and ...disturbing, for lack of a better word, things came up when I returned home from my vacation in North Carolina. So now it's almost six in the morning and I've been up all night writing this for my adoring readers. Really, if it weren't for you, this wouldn't have happened this morning. My sister-in-laws laptop decided to get a trojan virus and totally rape the computer while I was in the middle of typing up my favorite part, and the laptop shut off due to its shit battery that needs to be plugged in at all times to function and one of my five dogs ran over the cord, thus pulling it out, and turning off the computer. Luckily, the program saved a back up file with most of the new stuff and only minor things had to be replaced. Done with my pity party. So I would love to thank **tby789** for mentioning **PF **on the **Twigasm Podcast**, which may I say just might be the funniest shit I've heard. And also I would love to thank **TouchStone67** for giving **PF** such an awesome review on the **TwiSlash Unveiled Blog**. My reader traffic took a major boost after that! Thank you so much! And before you start your descent into the chapter, I would like to remind you that it's six in the AM and I have been deprived of sleep for twenty four hours. Any spelling or grammatical mistakes: I apologize. I'm usually very anal about that. So here we go!_

_Disclaimer: Smeyer owns.  
_

* * *

I let my legs take me where ever they wanted, leading me far from my room in which Alice most likely awaited me. I found myself in the dark, back alleyway of the building. The tall walls and pillars blocked out the sun, casting the whole alley into shadows. I leaned against one of the walls to steady myself and my breath. My lungs expanded for the air that I greedily gulped down. I closed my eyes for a few moments. It wasn't too long of a time before I heard the door close to me creak open. I expected it to be Alice making her way to check on me. I dove into her mind to see what she wanted, but found only silence until a deep, male voice spoke up in accented English.

"You dropped these back there." I opened my eyes and was met with the gold I had seen when I bumped into the man not too long ago. I felt a sense of calm wash over me when I looked into those eyes. Like my anxiety had never existed. The eyes were warm and bright in the dark alley; I could get lost in them. I remembered that he was holding something he said I dropped and looked down in his hand. He was holding the few coins I had obtained from the old man. I took them from his hand, grazing his skin and feeling the cold that resonated from them. I jumped back, the feeling reminding me of James' own skin. He gave me a confused look and I only blushed.

"I'm sorry for my recklessness, Sir." I tried out my own English, which was probably chopped and barely understandable. He laughed lightly and I could feel myself relax considerably. Something about this man was very calming.

"It's alright, darlin'." It was my turn to look confused. He only smiled and said, "it's a term of endearment." I nodded, feeling my lip quirk up slightly.

"Thank you, Sir." I bowed my head in thanks. He lifted my head with a cold hand, which felt anything but. This man was beautiful in the same as James: pale skin, sharp features, and a grace just when standing. But while James held masculine and brute power, this man seemed to hold a quiet confidence that spoke of great experience.

"Jasper, darlin'." He wanted me to call him by his first name? "I'm not here to pay for your services. Therefore, I see no need for you to call me 'Sir'." I could feel my blush deepen. "Shall we go back inside before anyone thinks you are lost?" I nodded. I waited to follow his lead, but he stayed where he was. "Well, come on, darlin'. We can't stand here all day." He was waiting for me? I walked up to him and he kept pace with me till we got to the door. He reached for the handle and opened it, gesturing with his arm for me to enter. I bowed my head and stepped into the hall. He walked by my side until we reached the main hallway. We were greeted by a fretful looking Aro. Some of the distress left his features when his eyes landed on me. He walked closer and kneeled down, placing his hands lightly on my shoulders. I could see concern and relief in his eyes. His expression made him seem older, and more parental.

"Where were you, Edward? Did you think it was alright to just wander off without informing someone?" He scolded me, but he didn't seem the least bit mad. I didn't answer, but bowed my head from his intense gaze. A cough broke the tension, alerting Aro to the man standing just a few feet from us. I realized that Aro was speaking to me in French. And telling from how Jasper spoke to me in English, he must not know the language.

"I may not be able to speak your language all too well, but judging by your tone of voice, you seem worried about where Edward was. And if I may say, he was barely in danger, but merely outside in the alley getting some air." He spoke with such confidence, but it was humorous and light instead of arrogant. Jasper looked at me with a confident smile winked before turning his attention to Aro. There seemed to be a hidden meaning in his words that Aro caught on to.

"Jasper! Well, thank the Lord you found him. And thank you for bringing him in." Aro took his hand and shook it vigorously. There was relief in his voice, and not relief of me being found, but the fact that it was Jasper who found me and not someone else. "Why don't you run along to your room, Edward. I'm sure Alice is waiting for you." I nodded and bowed to both men before leaving. Aro was right. Alice would be waiting for me with many a question.

Entering my room, I was attacked by my sister. She jumped in my arms and held onto me as if for dear life. "Edward! Why do you keep disappearing from my sight? Once again I wasn't able to see you!" She was sobbing into my neck while I rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I have no idea why you can't see me at times. But I assure you that I was in no danger." I led her to her bed and sat down, Alice still a constant weight in my lap. Her sobs quieted after a few moments and she lifted her tear stained face. I cradled her with one arm around her waist and lifted my other to wipe all the excess tears from her cheeks. I gave her a comforting smile but it soon changed into an look of confusion once she started to assault my chest with her small fists.

"I saw you! I saw you finish with the man! And then you were walking, perfectly normal, back to the room, and then you disappeared! What were you doing, Edward Cullen?!" She was seething and speaking through her teeth, yet she still managed to yell. I made to grab her wrists, but her dainty hands were too swift. My upper body shook with the force of her fists. "Was it so hard to just walk back to the room once you were finished? Agh! Edward!" By this point my chest was starting to ache and I was sure marks would be left. I finally grabbed her shoulders, stilling her.

"Alice!" She looked at me with a owlish expression, as if she had not been ruthlessly beating me seconds before. "I _was _walking back to the room. But then I decided I would have liked some fresh air before my return." I didn't explain the reason behind my need for fresh air. Wouldn't want to worry her further with talk of our parents.

"Were you alone outside?" Her question seemed innocent, but I could tell it was anything but.

"No, but you couldn't see me when I was with James either." This didn't seem like the right answer. He mind was racing with suspicions and explanations for her temporary blindness. My heart rate started to rise when I heard the words in her head before she spoke them.

"Maybe you should stay away from James. It seems like he is interfering with my vision and I'm not comfortable with that." Her face was serious, her eyes boring into mine. I'm sure they betrayed my feelings, showed how crushed I was by such simple words. "Edward, it's to be safe." Her tone was stern, but she tried to be calming.

"And what if I am hired by him again? I just can't refuse a job, Alice! And from such a high payer! You know that!" I lashed out at her in my hurt state. I wasn't sure why I was so worked up over her request, but I couldn't think of not being with James if he ever wanted me again. To be without his touch, his smell, his demeanor. And from his conversation with Aro earlier, he seemed to have genuine care for me. Not that I would tell Alice of what I overheard.

"Why are you so touchy? He's just another customer, Edward. You've been hired by him once." She had venom in her voice, put off by my harsh attitude.

"And you haven't been with him. So how could you know of how 'dangerous' this is?" I crossed my arms over my chest, wincing slightly from the soreness there.

"And after being with him for one night, the most discussed being whether you want it harder or faster, and you can tell the danger of the situation? And I'm willing to bet that his mind was such a jumbled, lust filled mess, that you weren't even able to read it thoroughly. Am I right?" Alice was starting to take on a stern, motherly tone. She was always so light-hearted and fun loving, but when she was upset, she acted like the older sibling.

"I couldn't read his mind from the beginning." I lifted her off of my lap and placed her on the bed. She was gaping now while I walked over to my own bed and flopped down, covering my face with my hands. "And it was a completely freeing experience. I was able to rely on my own instincts and guess what it was he wanted instead of knowing it." A full grin broke out on my face as I recalled last night. "It was like being new to this all over again. It was relaxing and invigorating all at once, and God, Alice, it was amazing." I couldn't believe I was relaying this information to my sister. We usually didn't share our jobs, but this was just too exciting to not be shared. I could still feel his cool fingers on my skin.

Cool fingers. I was then reminded of the man I met with the same icy touch. _Jasper. _I hadn't told Alice about him yet. "When you couldn't see me earlier, I was with someone else. I bumped into him on the way to our room before I decided that I wanted some air. I guess he followed me to see if I was all right. He was so..." I paused to search for the word. "_Charming._ He opened the door for me, and walked by my side, told me to keep my head up and not to bow to him! Alice! He even told me to call him by his name! His name, Alice! I've never been granted such a pleasure. I had to call James 'Sir' last night. But no, not _Jasper_." I shivered when his name rolled off my tongue. I was sitting up now, facing Alice. I probably looked a bit manic. My sister looked at me with wide eyes and a slack jaw. I fell back on my bed and threw my arms over my face. Alice seemed too speechless to talk so in silence we sat. That is, until my stomach growled in frustration at not being properly fed. I grimaced. A few seconds later, Alice burst out into laughter, the girlish noise resounding in the room. I soon joined in with her, my body shaking with my own laughs.

"Lunch is soon. Let's go." Alice got up once she contained herself. I got up and walked to the door, following her out and down the hallway. We reached the large dining room and sat at the expansive table. It was halfway full already when we arrived and loud with happy chatter. Alice and I dove into conversation with our neighbors; Alice catching up on gossip while I talked of books and playwrights. Soon the room was filled with everyone who was not out with a client. At one end of the table sat Heidi. She was like the mother over all the girls. She taught them what they knew and how to use what they had. At the other end sat Marcus. He was to the males what Heidi was to the females.

Servants came from the doors at the back of the room, bringing out singular dishes. A steaming meal was placed in front of every individual and mouths began to water from the delicious smells permeating the air. The many spices wafted around the room, tantalizing each person to reach out and dig in. But everyone was stock still, waiting for the servers to finish their jobs of filling crystalline glasses with wines and water. When the last server left back into the kitchen, the occupants at the table waited for the sign that they could eat.

"Well, go on then you little harlots. Eat so you don't pass out on the next job." Any average person would see this as an insult, but for those of us who had been here for some time could head the endearment and affection in Heidi's tones. Everyone smile before tucking in to their meal and happily eating.

***

It was just past nightfall when I finally left for my rooms with Alice. I had spent my day away in the library, reading or playing chess with the casual butler or a peer in the same situation as me. Any other day would be spent walking around town and basking in the pleasant heat outside. But for those of us who had worked the previous night would have to stay inside to recuperate and gain back energy for the next night. I was itching to get out of this place and walk around in the cool night, but I had a fear that Alice would see my late escapade and immediately object. To my surprise, there were no visions of me buzzing around in that little head of hers.

It was easy enough to sneak out of this place: special doors were left open for those who would finish and be kicked out late at night. I just had to wait for Alice to fall asleep. Hopefully her day out in the sun drained her of the abundance of energy in that petite body. She stifled a yawn and I jumped for joy in my head. This was going to be too easy.

When we made it to our room we changed into our night clothes. I tried to make my dress as inconspicuous as possible, but also appropriate for the chill of the night air. Alice was down within minutes, her breathing even and shallow. I quietly got up from my bed and crept from the room. The hallways were dimly lit with candles that were checked on ever so often by the night watchers. I had made it to one of the back exits completely undetected; I had a few run ins and had to take a detour one or two times.

It was completely dark out, the stars and moon projecting their bright lights with the light posts holding melting candles. It was chillingly peaceful. My mind was at ease with the utter quiet. My feet continued their walk, taking me to the park not too far from the town. The silence allowed me to think about what had happened in the past two days. So much had changed, and it all happened when James came along. James. The painfully handsome man who came into my life and turned it over within a day. The night I had spent with him was undeniably magnificent. He paid attentions to my body that no man ever had. He faced me and kissed me. It was all confusing and different, but oh so enjoyable. I wished for it to happen again. To see him again. I wasn't sure I would get the chance, seeing as Aro was adamant about keeping him away from me. But for what reason? Just the day before he was practically jumping for joy at the aspect of him asking for my services.

My thoughts had clouded my mind and I soon realized that I was at the park, sitting on a bench surrounded by candles in light poles. I leaned my head up to look at the stars. That conversation with Aro and James today. James said I could give him what no other could. What exactly was that? And Aro was against it, just as James was against Aro selling me out to the local men. But if he was against it, and he was sure that my parents would be appalled by what it was they left their son to do, then why had he created a hypocrisy? He payed money for my services. Could he not have asked for me to give him what he so wants?

Unless, it is me he wants. I shook my head. That would be ridiculous. Why would a man such as himself want me for more than a night? But he was willing to pay obscene amounts of money to get me. My mind was reeling with all of this information. And that wasn't even half! There was still what happened afterwards with Jasper.

Oh, Jasper. I hadn't even been in his presence as much as an hour and he had the effect on me that James had. They were both so alike, yet strikingly different. From my short time with James, I could tell he was haughty and powerful; in all meanings of the word. Jasper, on the other hand, held as much power as James, but didn't show it off. James had a commanding tone to him. Jasper was calm and humorous. James treated me gently and with care. Jasper treated me as an equal. And the way he called me darlin' with that accented drawl. It was like I could hear it now.

"Darlin'?" Wait. I _could_ hear it now. My eyes flew open while my body shot up straight. My face was merely inches apart from Jasper's. I could feel my pulse quicken and my blood racing. Jasper placed an icy hand to my cheek and I felt peace wash over me. I found that I had closed my eyes once again and opened them to the glowing gold orbs that belonged to Jasper. I took in a deep breath, the scent of Jasper wafting into my nostrils and dancing around my brain before exhaling slowly. Jasper's aroma drew me in, pulled on my senses till I was involuntarily closing my eyes and leaning forward to get more of that intoxicating smell. He had a bite to him. Wild and spicy: you wouldn't think so from his demeanor. His smell was rustic and I got the hit of a renegade. It was everything I thought of him different, which made it all the more excited. I felt like I was learning things from him just by his smell. I heard Jasper chuckle and felt a lazy smile spread across my face. "_Darlin_'?" His mouth was right next to me ear.

"Hmm?" Was all I could respond with. His hand was now at the nape of my neck, chilling the flesh with his touch. All thoughts had completely left my brain. It was Jasper and me. I wasn't this tranquil when I first walked out into the silent night. No, this was something more. And I wanted more of it.

"Darlin', what do you think you are doing out at this time of night?" He was whispering, and even though his breath was as cold as his touch, it left my skin hot and feverish.

"I needed a walk." I was surprised when my voice didn't falter. It was steady and at its normal pitch.

"Do you think it wise to walk around late at night when you nearly gave Aro an early death this morning?" He was speaking into the hair on the side of my head, now.

"Aro didn't seem to mind when you brought me back this morning. I don't see why he would mind now." My face was pressed into his neck. I inhaled slowly to get as much of his scent in as I could. He seemed to be doing the same, his nose pressed firmly into my hair. My heart was running wild in my chest with excitement over this situation, yet I was calm. This might have been the strangest moment in my life, but it was also the most intimate. I didn't feel the need to have this man jump and ravish me. I didn't feel the need to have this man in any position I could think of. I was completely content with sitting her and taking in his scent.

No one moved. His one hand stayed in its position at my neck while the other was stationary on my hip. Both of my arms were around his waist, keeping him close to me. I would have called it a lovers' embrace, had we been lovers. But a name didn't suit it. It was more like...just being. I have no doubt in my mind that we would have sat like that for hours had it not been for Jasper abruptly jumping from my grasp. We were both panting even though nothing physical had occurred. For a moment I thought he was jarred by the context of our activities and I felt hurt come over me. Jasper seemed to notice.

"You need to get back home, Edward. It's too late for you to be out here." He looked panicked, like there was some other reason other than the time, but he didn't relent. "Come on. I'll walk you back."

The walk was mostly silent. But I had a question that I wanted to ask. "How did you know I was at the park?" Jasper tensed a bit.

"I was out for a stroll and saw you. I didn't bother you; you looked so relaxed. Bu soon you were about to drift off and I couldn't let you sleep there when anyone could come across a sleeping boy." He was still tense, but there was light humor in his voice. The walk back was fast, mainly because Jasper insisted on getting me back before the moon was at its highest peak. And of course, we made it. Jasper walked me to the back entry way I had come in.

"Thank you." I barely whispered. Turned to walk in but my wrist was caught. Jasper spun me around and placed a quick kiss to my forehead. I could feel the blood rush to my face. He smiled at me before gently pushing me in the door.

I dazedly made my way back to my rooms. I quietly entered them, trying not to wake Alice who was still sound asleep. While pulling off my shirt and laying in my bed, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being watched.

* * *

_Oh, Rob. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. No smut this chapter ;( but important information did take place! Just as a warning, all of Edward's musings during his walk are important for future refrences!_

_ Jasper has made his appearance! And now our little Edward is stuck with a delimma. _

_Personally, my favorite part would be the scene where the are just smelling each other. I thought it was so intimate to rely on smell instead of touch. I personally love the smell of a man and if I had myself and Edward or Jasper, I would keep a day just to stay in bed and take in their scent. Does that sound creepy to you as it does to me? Hmm. _

_WELL, I think I'm going to pass out for a day or two. Reviews for when I get out of my comatose!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

*creeps in sheepishly* heh heh. Hello! So…yah. I know Ive been gone for quite some time. I have been on a prolonged hiatus due to that fact that junior year in high school is pretty ass kicking. Ive been bombarded with work from school and I just started a job so Im juggling those as well as handling my parents' divorce that was equivalent to Nam. So, now Im taking the time to send out a public service announcement to all my adoring fans that I WILL be updating sometime next week. I will be out of school for the week and I work nights, giving me free time during the day to get my lazy ass into gear.

I have quite a bit down for _Tear You Apart_, but sadly, _Passion Fruit_ is lacking. Im trying my best to get back in it, and if anyone wants to offer some sort of muse, inspiration, of any sort, Im all ears, eyes, and any other anatomy needed. Hopefully, the coming out of _New Moon_ will get my ass in gear! Half naked Rob and Taylor…. Yuuuuuummmm.

I really hate not being able to update as much, my dad is enrolled in an online college and we only have one computer (hopefully that changes in 39 days). All my writings are in a folder that is breaking at the seams on loose leaf paper. And Im not the most organized person around. So this is my apology to all my lovely readers. Please hang on! There will be updates! If there isn't, please bash some sense into my skull. Thanks.

Also, Im in The Fandom Gives Back auction, if anyone is interested. Please visit my page for links, or go to www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com/. The link to my thread is on my page. It's a great cause and I know tons of people on FF are in this, so please donate some time or money to the Alex's Lemonade Stand.

--sk


End file.
